It has long been recognized that the human fetus, after a certain point in its development, will respond to external stimuli such as tapping on the mother's abdomen. It is further known that, as the fetus nears full development, the fetus will imitate patterns of vibration which are transmitted to it. However, no one has heretofore conceived for systematically communicating with and educating a baby in its mother's womb, especially in the manner encompassed by the present invention.